


Nightmares

by MsNightOwl



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-24 01:16:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7487655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsNightOwl/pseuds/MsNightOwl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We must remember our dreams can take twists and turns and spiral downwards into nightmares where your worst fears become true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

Nightmares, I had them a lot as a child I never thought one would come true though. 

It was a simple moment white particles filled my vision, slightly blinding me as I glanced at my surroundings. I was smiling suddenly realizing this whiteness was the cold snow that danced down to the already solid white ground.

I couldn't stop myself from giggling as I spun around almost slipping as I did but I couldn't care less. I had always loved snow no matter how cold it made me. I started to play in it, I surprised myself I hadn't played since I was eight years old, maybe even before that. After making a snowman and a couple snow angels I was about to make something else different from the two things I had already made, my simple moment ended when I realized I wasn't alone.

their eyes felt arrows to my spine I could feel them watching me as I froze in place, I wanted to act normal and pretend I hadn't noticed but it was as if I was a snowman I had just made. My breathe hitched in my throat as I felt the panic settle in like a sweet poison killing me slowly, if only I just move if only I'd just-

"Mary, why don't you come help me make dinner if you stay out any longer you'll turn in a snowwoman yourself." My mom had cut threw the panic with a chuckle from her lips

"Okay I'm coming!" I said eager to get inside away from the person that watched me from who knows where. It doesn't matter anymore, I'm safe now. 

I couldnt remember what she was cooking but it smelled good as I stared out from the kitchen's slider door at the dancing snow. I couldn't stop thinking about the feeling of being watched it haunted me the thought of someone watching me, me of all people. My mom soon joined me at the slider door talking about how she missed my dad I wasn't fully listening though to her though I remained in my thoughts.

The snow I adored so stopped I could almost feel the frown fall across my lips before then I noticed one of the snow covered bushes move. The snow fell off it and I could see a white face with black lips, eyes, and curved black surprised brows stood out in the bushes surrounding my backyard.

"Mom... Don't freak out when I say this but I think we're being watched." As always she started to look for who was watching us but I quickly dragged her away from the kitchen to my room.

I was tense and I couldn't stop the feeling of anxiety grow inside me like venom spreading threw veins. I grabbed my taser about to tell my mom to go get my brother before I could even open my mouth we heard a crash and thud from her room at the far end of the house.

"Charlie?" My mom called out walking half way across the living room before the masked man faced us from the hallway connecting the bedrooms of hers and what use to be dads room. She froze before getting her phone out to dial I assumed 911 but she stopped letting the phone slide from hands to the floor with a thud

"Mo-?" I couldn't finish my sentence I never heard a noise but the silver knife glimmered with blood sticking out of her neck well I stood froze before she fell with a loud thud, I wanted to scream but I just stood their watching the masked man watch me, waiting for me to make my move. 

I gripped my last hope, my taser, what I hoped to take him down with. I didn't process the fact my entire family was dead now and I couldn't shed a tear, I hadn't begged him to kill me too and honestly I'm blank in my mind.

He came at me well I fiddled to get my taser out of the pouch it remained in, he knocked it out of my hands as I managed to dodge the swipe of his fist well grabbing the taser from the floor before making a dash for the left door. I tumbled outside and turned quickly expecting to see him on my tail but nothing. I stood there panting, waiting for something to happen, for him to come out and kill me too but he didn't.

I jumped out of my skin as I heard a dog yelp inside the house, my thoughts went straight to my moms two chihuahuas. I tried to get back instead but the door had been locked, more dogs yelping and screaming could be heard before not too long I could hear cats screaming too.

I begin pounding on the door beginning to be let in, for him to stop and kill me instead but he didn't. It sounded like flesh being ripped inside I covered my ears as I stepped back tears falling down my face.

The door creaked open I hesitated before going in. It was truly a nightmare my mom was hung up on the walls alongside my brother with their guts pulled out like party streamers not only were they hung up but our cats, her dogs and our lizards too the same way with their guts spilled out.

I shook on the spot as blood silently dripped from their deformed corpses. As I stood their my sanity wearing down I heard a dragging sound, I cranked my head toward the hallway to spot the masked man dragging our outside dog joe. I ran to the left pouch in a panic.

I slipped on the last step and landed in the soft snow, I turned over standing up quickly expecting him to kill me, grab me, something but all I saw was an illusion. I was wrong.

I thought he was looking the small window next to the door, the cozy yellows of light made him simply a half torso dark silhouetted man looking out a window. Then I realized the door was open and he sat on the third step resting his chin on a ball of first his head slightly tilted as if observing me waiting for my reaction but I remained a deer frozen in headlights before he grabbed me. 

Arms smothered my body well a cloth pressed to my mouth made everything go blurry to black when I woke up I was on a snowed hill I didn't recognized it but it appeared in my backyard. I slid down the hill just as I did a man came around the corner hunched over with a cloak covering most of him expect for the masquerade bird like mask.

the nightmare sweetly whispered to me 'he was your death but he couldn't see and barely hear anything.' I started run my footsteps crunching in the snow notifying him to follow me as he whispered things I didn't understand with a engraved knife held in front of him just by seeing the knife I knew that it was for me.

I turned the corner with the cloaked man following, the masked man stood near the spot were he had grabbed me. I didn't stop and run from him as he held his hand out to me but at the same time I was angry I'm running to this monster that murdered my family, hoping that he'll help me instead. 

I could let the cloaked man kill me and let me rejoin with my family but I didn't want to die yet. I reached for the masked man the tears in my eyes burned I almost expected him to kill me as my finger tips brushed with his gloved ones but he didn't. Softly he said to me "I can't grab you." 

I woke by his words in a panic as I was greeted by the silent night.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea this is just a story version of the nightmare I had a couple years back, left me uneasy for weeks.


End file.
